Queen of Slytherin
by Beast Love
Summary: "I felt insulted. Being born into a Muggle family. Since then, I felt ashamed. I despised the idea. I thought I was tainted blood. A bastard child. A sin. There was no possibility I would let anyone know what I was." -Discontinued


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter _nor any of the characters. I purely own the OC characters and the plot. Also, I'm considering this fiction to be filled with OOC, although I am no sure. Well, at least you were warned if you have read this. Also, there is minor talk of religion.

* * *

><p>Queen of Slytherin<p>

by Beast Love

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as one of my friends drove off with the happy couple in a black shiny car. I envied her. It was obvious she would be next to be taken to a home. She had only been here for a year, yet, since the first time I met her, she was always with a smile. She had the rosy cheeks, the peach skin, the lovely auburn wavy hair, and the prettiest shade of hazel eyes I have ever personally seen. Yes, she would be taken quickly, being a pretty happy girl.<p>

I bit my bottom lip, letting my teeth dig deep into it so I could focus on the pain than my increasing anger. I jumped off the ledge of the window, violently closing the dusty white curtains, blocking the sun's yellow rays. I slowly turned to view my small dark room.

The place didn't have much. All the rooms were small, housing two to three children each. The wooden floors dull, scratched. Wallpaper pealing here and there. The squeaking springs of the beds, always threatening to collapse to the floor. Nothing in this room was solely mine. Nothing. Not the bed. Not the wall. Not even this dinky floor. Not even the white off-the-shoulder lacy summer dress I had on. It was all owned by the head lady, as she was called, Lady Elle.

A knock echoed in the room. I glanced at the door. I took a deep breathe, opening the door by simply thinking about it. I was no where near the door. I was a strange child, as they called me here. Some accused me of being a witch. But, what witch prays every night? I clenched my fist, the flame of my anger rising once more. How I disliked this place.

"Valetta?" Lady Elle's black heels clicked against the floor as she walked in. Her clean unwrinkled hands were clasped in front of her navy blue pleated skirt. She looked down at me, her bright green eyes sympathetic. My ears turned red, my flame of anger growing stronger. How dare she give me that concerned look?

"Yes, Lady Elle?" I replied politely, trying hard not hiss at her.

"Someone's here to see you," she turned towards the door. "You may come in, Mister Dumbledore."

An old man walked into the room. He looked...beyond the age of death. He had long white hair that came along with a long white beard. He wore a dress shirt with a red tie, a black long coat with only his black dress shoes peaking out. His half-moon glasses emphasized his dark blue eyes that were glassy because of age. Shouldn't this man be dead by now?

I swallowed hard. I prayed that he was not here to take me. I did not wish to have a grandfather watching over me only to come back after his soon-to-be death. Then again... I could run away if he manages to live long enough for me to save, or even take, his money...

Lady Elle left the room, closing the door halfway behind her. It was now just me and this man named Dumbledore.

I licked my dry lips, "Good afternoon, Mister Dumbledore, I am Valetta. To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

The man chuckled. I forced myself not to frown. How I disliked adults. They are all the same. They expect us children to be cheerful creatures, running around, yelling, causing mischief. I was not any of those. Probably why no adult took me into their homes. I hated them for that.

"Such proper etiquette from a child your age. How old are you, Miss Valetta?" his blue eyes glowed with warmth and kindness.

I flushed in embarrassment. It was the first time someone had complimented me from what I could remember...

"I am eleven, sir..." I nervously began to wring my dress between my hands.

He nodded. His eyes trailed around the room, stopping here and there. I observed him closely, trying my best to understand the man. He was so different from the people I had met before. He didn't have that pathetic air the adults carried around them. He carried something powerful. Something that should have made me quiver in fear. Why was this man different?

"So dark in here... Would you mind opening the curtains?" he asked, sitting down on my bed causing the springs to cringe from the weight.

"No, sir..." I mumbled, slightly stumbling towards the window.

Light flashed into the room, blinding me for a moment. My eyes adjusted and I turned around to face him. He was watching me closely, just like I was watching him before.

"Come sit down, Miss Valetta," he patted the area on the bed next to him.

I glanced coldly at the area, "I'm fine standing, thank you"

His lips curled into a smile. I refrained myself from glaring. What was so amusing?

"Miss Valetta, what is it that you don't like about this place? And please, honestly speak your feelings, I'm not here to get you into any trouble."

I stumbled backwards a bit. Why did I dislike this? _Why? _So many memories ran in my mind I didn't know where to start. How did he know my hatred? Was it obvious? Why did he care? Why? Why was he here? This time, I did glare at him. I couldn't control myself anymore. I was done playing nice.

"What do you want from me?" I hissed.

He raised an eyebrow, his stupid smile still there. "How about I tell you when you answer my question first?"

I gritted my teeth. He wanted to play this game, then fine. I would gladly tell him why I hate this place.

"Why I hate this place? Why? Isn't it obvious, sir? I'm surrounded by children around my age that run around shouting and screaming as if there wasn't anything better to do. None of these children entertain me nor do their games. Tag? Hide-and-seek? Do they not know that their parents had died and they are forced to live in this piece of shack until someone decides to take them in, if ever? I sit here, educating myself to the best of my ability. Learning proper etiquette, learning to not be troublesome to the adults, so that I could gain a home. But no, those stupid people _want _a spoiled brat. They want the one that is the loudest, the noisiest pest in this damned building! I constantly hear that these people want a child that's special. I'm special aren't I? I can open and close doors, make amazing things happen, and how am I rewarded? Being locked in my room and being called a witch! Being bullied, being glared at. Locked in this bloody hell house! Is it so wrong to practice a talent? Is it that wrong to try to be myself! Is it that wrong!"

I panted heavily, my eyes hot and watery. I couldn't remember the last time I cried. The last time I felt like I wish I had died in that fire along with my parents. The last time that I felt like I wanted someone to know I was alive...

The man was then beside me, pulling me towards the bed, making me sit down. I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from making any whimpers or cries. I just let the warm tears slide down my warm cheeks, feeling the draft cool them off. The man gently placed an arm around me, rubbing my arm up and down. It was warm. It was...surprisingly comforting. I felt more tears build up and flow down. I couldn't understand my own actions anymore. Was I sad? Relieved? Safe? Happy? What were the reasons behind them? I chuckled darkly to myself in my head. I ask so many questions to myself that I could never answer. What a strange child I really am.

"You're not strange at all, Miss Valetta," I snapped my head up, "You are just different.

"You see, there are two worlds on this planet, Miss Valetta -may I call you Valetta?- one is the world you currently live in. The world filled with people who don't possess the special ability you do. These people are scared of the abilities you have, considering them a curse. The other world, however, is filled with people just like you. People who are able to do strange things. These strange things are called magic. This world thrives and lives on magic. They admire talent such as yours, Valetta. That is why I am here, I am here to bring you to this world of magic."

I stopped crying. I looked into his eyes to see honestly. Light. There were no dark sins in this old grandfather. It was hard, though, to believe him. Two worlds? A world of magic? I have learned my entire life magic does not exist, that magic is a sin. It's devil's magic. I learned that the only magic that exists is God's magic, which is why I believed I was special to God. Was I wrong though? Was there possibly no God, just regular people jealous of the people with magic?

"Do you believe me, Valetta?" he moved his wrinkled warm hand from my arm to stroke my dirty blond hair.

I felt my lips curve. It hurt my cheeks a bit, being so long since I last smiled at anything. "Strangely, I do believe you, Mister Dumbledore."

He smiled in return, "Well, then I guess the hard part is over with. Now, I wonder, what would be the best way to educate you about the wizarding world...?"

"Books. I learn best if I read it," I quickly spoke.

Mister Dumbledore gave me another one of his warm smiles. This man was filled with sweets, sugar, and syrup wasn't he?

* * *

><p>I swallowed hard as I stood in front of the busted looking pub. The door was black, scratched, and peeling. Windows were dirty, dusty, lop-sided. The sign, <em>The Leaky Cauldron<em>, was hanging, fading. What kind of world is this world of magic where I have to stand in a pub meant for the people beyond the level of poor? I stood upright, careful not to get my clean worn out brown coat to get dirty against the black walls. I shuffled constantly, clenching my sweaty hands in my pockets filled with a pouch of gold, silver, and copper coins. Supposedly called, Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Mister Dumbledore, or well, Headmaster Dumbledore as he told me to call him, offered me money for my education. Of course, I tried to refuse. I disliked borrowing money. I wanted to do this on my own. But, I came to the conclusion I could not. Where would I get money to begin with?

"Miss...Valetta Sherbet?" a tall man with red-orange hair smiled down at me with the same warm blue eyes like the Headmaster's. Were all wizards and witches this kind?

I blinked a few times. ...Sherbet? As in, Lemon Sherbet? "Um...Yes, that's me, sir."

He grabbed my small hand, shaking it wildly, a wide grin on his freckled face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Valetta! I'm Arthur Weasley, I'll be taking you to Diagon Alley for all your magic needs."

I remained silent, still in shock. Too friendly, much too friendly... I withdrew my hand immediately when he let go of my hand. Don't touch me, echoed throughout my mind.

Mister Weasley didn't seem to notice my hostile reaction. He swiftly turned around, going into the pub. I wrinkled my nose. I could smell the stench of alcohol. Reluctantly, I went in while Mister Weasley held the door open for me. The place was really dark, some places lit by candles casting a yellow glow, others were so dark it was hard to tell if someone was sitting there or not. I swallowed past the lump that was forming in my throat. I was nervous, everyone was watching me. All these people wore tattered clothes, unkempt hair. It made me look rich. I shuffled instead of walked, keeping close to the red headed man. True, I found him too friendly to my liking, however, I think I preferred his company over this company...

I don't know when, nor do I know how, next thing I knew, Mister Weasley took me to the back of the pub only to lead me to...a brick wall? I gave him an irritated look when he wasn't watching me. Why in bloody hell were we doing in front of a brick wall? It's not like the brick wall is going to just magically open up- I stopped my thought process. He merely tapped some piece of stick across the bricks and they started to move away, to reveal a bustling street of people and shops. I felt my jaw slacken, my mouth open in surprise.

My babysitter -what I decided to think of him as- began to walk away from me. Thankfully he stood out from the crowd, so I managed to quickly catch up to him. I needed to have multiple eyes, not even, I needed multiple me's to manage to see all that was happening. Some shops sold odd trinkets. I caught glimpses of telescopes, a book store with books that had faces, even a store with odd candies. People with the strangest outfits passed by me. Women with long hats that looked like witches hats except some had flowers or feathers or even some form of animal. Men wore pointy hats with robes. I guess I did imagine the magic world to be like this, maybe not as bizarre and...normal? It seemed like one of the shopping districts in London, except with magical attributes.

Mister Weasley had me follow him to a bookstore that appeared quite normal. It had a golden light, giving it a homey aura. I gazed around on the shelves, reading the titles. _How to Kill a Vampire, Guide to Muggles, Dark Arts: Why are they illegal?_ Dark Arts? What's that? Illegal? I pursed my lips. Intriguing... I took the book out of its tight place between the other books. I could use some new books to read, after all, I've already read all the books at the orphanage at least ten times.

"Valetta, come here, I want you to meet some people," Mister Weasley called out to me.

I walked over to where he was with a bunch of other people...all with red hair? If these people were not his family, than I will admit I'm not a very bright person. I held the book close to me, the only thing I could use for comfort under the gazes of the people.

"This is my wife, Molly," a curly red-headed lady smiled kindly down at me. "This is Percy," the boy ignored me, reading some book. "Then, Fred and George..." Mister Weasley's voice trailed off a bit.

"Hello," they grinned. Obviously twins. I narrowed my eyes a bit at them. Their smile was off...

"Then this is Ron, he will be in your year of school," the small red headed boy sheepishly smiled. "And this is our youngest, Ginny," the small girl just watched silently.

I tried hard not to glare at them. They bothered me somehow. Especially the boy in my year. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Valetta...Sherbet. Valetta Sherbet." Oops, almost forgot to say my last name.

After a long period of standing there in awkward silence, Mister Weasley finally decided to go shopping. He put some spell on me that allowed him to find me or me to find him. He spoke some strange words while doing so. I wanted to learn more about magic. I finished getting my books from the list of things I needed to have for my first year. Sadly, they all appeared like typical books that the normal world had, except in magic version. Such as Potions reminded me of this class called Chemistry that I saw on the television...Nevermind, that was the only class that was similar to the normal world.

I managed to find other books for pleasure reading. Most of the books about the magic world and the school I was going to be going to, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Once that was checked off my list, I tried to get outside. It was harder walking around than I thought. This place was filled with people, I could barely take two steps without being pushed back four. I bit my lip to keep my anger in place. No one needs to know how my rage is like, especially not in a public area. Although, shouting at these blasted people seemed like a charming idea. I shook my head, letting the idea go, continuing my hard work of getting to the next store. Mister Weasley said it was not far from the bookstore, the place known as _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. What a strange name for a store...I really shouldn't be surprised anymore. Anything is possible here as far as I know.

I was breathing heavily when I accomplished getting through the door of the robe store. I now knew in the future not to go into one of London's shopping districts if they were similar to Diagon Alley. I looked around the store. It was clean, brightly lit, but what amazed me the most were the flying objects. Needles, threads, spools, pins, clothe. All of it was floating around going to different parts of the store, working by themselves on robes. I was beyond captivated by magic now. I wanted to learn it. I wanted to know it all. I thirsted for it.

"First year?" a lady spoke from the front. She looked human enough, except for the long deep violet robe she wore. "Stand behind the boy with blond hair."

I nodded, going to where she told me to. I'm guessing this was the line? I glanced from behind the blond boy, trying to see what she was doing. The lady was turning a girl around, measuring her with flying measuring tape, placing pins here and there.

I heard the boy mumble under his breath, "How long does it take to make measurements?"

I tried to suppress my laugh, but I couldn't. It seemed like children didn't change in the magic world either. I just hope they're not as loud...

The boy turned around to face me. I felt myself turn pink in the face as he stared at me. He had bright gray eyes, pale skin, platinum hair, and quite sharp features for a boy his age. He smirked. "First year, right?"

Words wouldn't come out of my mouth, so I just nodded my head dumbly.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. I'm a first year, too," he held out a hand covered by a black silk glove. It was silk, because it was a shiny material.

I shook his hand, stuttering in reply, "I-I'm Valetta Sherbet...N-Nice to meet you..."

"So what house are you expecting to be sorted into at Hogwarts?" he asked, still smirking. Was this his smile or was he mocking me...?

I blinked. "House?"

Malfoy's gray eyes turn to steel, cold and cruel. "You're a Mudblood then?"

I felt insulted. Dumbledore mentioned some people would call me that, being born into a Muggle family. Since then, I felt ashamed. I felt unworthy of this magical power. The Headmaster said we were perfectly safe in this era, but I despised the idea. I thought I was tainted blood. A bastard child. A sin. There was no possibility I would let anyone know what I was.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "No. I'm not. I'm an orphan that lived in the non-magical world, so I'm still new to this..."

Yes, it was a lie. A lie that I was proud of. Mudblood...It was the perfect name for what I was...I have to hide who I am, if it is a sin. I don't want to be pushed away by people again for being strange. Once again, I bit my lip. My anger growing.

Malfoy suddenly returned to the way he was before, laughing, "Good! For a second there I thought you were one of them. It's a shame that you're an orphan though. This means you don't have any money, right?"

I exhaled. Looks like he feels more comfortable with me. "Um, no, I do have money..."

"Oh, so you're parents left money behind for you?"

"...Yes." Another lie. God, I'm sorry I have to lie so much, I really am. I want to make at least one friend, even if it means doing some wrong things.

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but the lady called him up. He frowned at her, going up to her. The lady then began taking measurements of his, his height, his arm span, his waist, all possible. She asked multiple questions such as, what material, what structure. I was dazed. How was I going to choose my robes? Would I have enough money? I suddenly heard a yelp.

"You pricked me!" Malfoy growled at the lady. She paled, spluttering an apology. I chuckled, causing the boy to look at me again with a small pout on his face. "Are you laughing at me?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, I'm laughing at how silly the measuring tape looks."

He yelped again. I snickered. This time, Malfoy grinned instead of smirked.

"Just you wait, when you get up here I'll be laughing at you!"

I laughed some more, my face warm. I started to feel sore on my cheeks. I began to feel lighter, more relieved, more at home.

* * *

><p>Once Malfoy was done with getting his robes, he waited for me. Well, more like he was being entertained by me. I couldn't stop moving or shifting and constantly got pricked. I got pricked so many times the lady just began to sigh, giving me an irritated glance instead of apologizing. I was the one apologizing now. I couldn't help it. I was feeling jittery, forgot to mention I don't do well with heights either, even if it is just six inches from the ground.<p>

We left the store together, both of us heading towards _Magical Menagerie_, a shop filled with all kinds of animals from what my friend -I dared to consider him that- told me. We stayed close to each other, he and I constantly grabbing onto each others coats to prevent from getting separated. At times we would bump into each other, making us laugh. Was this what it felt like having a friend? Having someone to laugh with? If it was, I could practically see and feel the radiating glow that was flowing out of me. Malfoy either didn't see it or didn't care. It made me just grin wider. I knew that by tomorrow, my face would hurt. I honestly didn't care.

"Malfoy," I called out to him. "Are you sure we're going the right way? We've been walking for a long time!"

He looked back at me, smirking, "You shouldn't be talking, Sherbet. After all, you don't know where anything is."

I glared at him. His smirk widened.

He suddenly stopped, causing me to bump into him quite hard. We both exclaimed in pain. Malfoy rubbed the back of his neatly combed platinum head, while I rubbed my forehead.

I glanced to my right to see...an owl? I blinked, looking around what was before me. Animals of I've seen, heard of, or never knew existed -or even know about- were put in cages, glass containers, or were walking around. Malfoy tapped me on the shoulder, pointing to the door. I hesitantly took a step forward, placing my hand on the door knob. I felt my hand become shaky and sweaty. What was there to be nervous about? You weren't nervous much around Mister Weasley and Malfoy, were you Valetta? I called myself a coward, allowing me to prove myself wrong. I opened the door to be hit by a sudden wave of animal scents, and none of them pleasant. Before I could walk in on my own, he pushed me in, making me stumble forward. I fell, managing to catch myself before my knees touched the floor.

I glared at him. Once again, he just smirked. I sighed, pulling myself up. Wait and see, Malfoy. Payback will come.

"Oh, _gross_. What did I step in!" he howled. I smirked. Who's amused now?

The store was crowded with animals, thankfully they each had their own personal cage. The cleanliness part was a different story. I jumped as a cat ran swiftly between my two legs. They seemed to be quite happy as well. Another cat appeared in front of me. It was still a kitten, being smaller than the ones in cages behind it. It sat down on its bottom, swishing its thin blue-gray tail back and forth, its orange eyes watching me carefully. I crouched down, pulling out my hand to it, wiggling my fingers, calling it to me. It seemed to tilt its head in question, standing up, taking one step forward before suddenly darting to another part of the store. A man's brown soiled boots replaced my vision. I frowned. So much for getting to know the kitten.

"Can I help you, kids?" the man spoke.

Malfoy spoke up, "We're fine, just looking for now."

His voice sounded disgusted. I turned to face him to see him examining his shoe. I chuckled, he glared. The man walked off to another customer in the store.

I left Malfoy and his shoe alone while I walked around the cramped place, checking where I was stepping to not end up like him. I looked into the cages, seeing strange creatures, normal creatures, multiple kinds of all creatures. The magic world still surprised me, though I know it shouldn't now. There was a cage filled with baby tortoises...with six legs? I squinted my eyes, getting closer. They even had jewels encrusted on their backs! I shook my head, going to the next cage. I met a gray, white owl with adorable ears that stuck out. It looked at me in curiosity with yellow eyes. I smiled lightly. I glanced at the tag on its cage.

_Name: Hawk_

_Species: Great Horned Owl_

_Price: 20 Galleons_

My eyes widened. I smiled sadly at the owl.

"Sorry, I can't afford you, Hawk..."

The owl hoot-ed in response, fidgeting its wings.

I shuffled away. It was such a pretty owl... I tried my best to take a deep breath while trying not to poison myself with the fumes of the creatures. Something soft rubbed against my leg, causing me to breath only halfway in, in turn making me cough. I snapped my eyes down to see the same kitten that I met before.

"Hello there, kitty," I crouched down, gently placing my hand on its head, petting it. "What are you doing running about?"

The kitten remained silent, but I could feel its purr. It pressed its head against my hand, asking for more attention. I chuckled. Should I take this one...?

"You planning on buying that cat?" the man walked by me, carrying crates. "I'll give her to you for half the price she's worth. She is always sent back here after a week. All the owner's say she hates them, keeps hissing, and what not."

I glanced back at the kitten. Well, apparently you're not a very nice kitty. I like you already. "I'll take her."

The man returned, his eyes wide. "Don't say I didn't warn you..."

I payed the man three Galleons, picking up the kitten into my arms. It didn't protest. In fact, it seemed to cuddle closer. I smiled. At least I could count on you to be a friend.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Jynx."

I nodded, turning around to walk out of the store to bump into Malfoy. The kitten hissed from being squished, crawling out of my arms, landing on her paws beside me. We both laughed at her. She stared at us confused, meowing quietly. Malfoy payed for an owl he bought, a lovely black barn owl named Volcan. We walked out together, chatting about how horrible it smelled in there.

Malfoy and I had to part when we reached the book store I was earlier in the day. He said he had to meet his father. I nodded, understanding. We said our good-byes, and I left to find Mister Weasley. Something told me to go left, so I did. Jynx followed me, keeping close to my feet, however, she already got stepped on by me multiple times. I scolded her for being a spoiled kitten, nonetheless, I was happy today. I spotted Mister Weasley and ran up to him. I finally got to see the magical world, I made two friends -one human, one kitten-, and I felt at home. Nothing could go possibly wrong at Hogwarts, is how I felt. Mister Weasley led me back to the pub. As we were about to cross the brick wall I spotted a dark alley, not far from Diagon Alley. I watched as heavily cloaked witches and wizards walked in and out, their faces suspicious and alert... Intriguing...

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated, not forcing you to write one, though. Suggestions also welcomed or any questions on confusing parts. Special thanks to curiousitykilledmeXD for proofreading and editing.


End file.
